Une nouvelle à Poudlard
by Elodie Mystery
Summary: Une nouvelle éléve rentre à Poudlard, personne ne sait rien d'elle. Harry est attiré par cette mystérieuse inconnue. Mais, est-elle vraiment se qu'elle semble être ? C'est ma premiere fic soyer indulgent et desolé, je suis pas doué pour les résumée.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Voici ma premiére fic', si il y a des fautes d'orthographe désolé !

* * *

**Une nouvelle à Poudlard**

**Prologue :**

Les élèves se bousculer sur le quai 9 ¾, disant en revoir à leur famille, mais Harry lui se contentais de regarder se qui se passait autour de lui, cherchant c'est 2 meilleurs amis, ne les ayant pas trouvé il décida d'aller chercher un compartiment, ils le retrouveront bien là-bas. Mais voila, qu'en allant vers le Poudlard express, il fut attaqué par c'est amis Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de 16 ans, une petite taille avec des cheveux bruns, identique à ses yeux et Ron Weasley, il était comme tout les Weasley roux et assez grand. Harry lui était, à se que tout le monde avait dit le portrait de son père, bruns avec les cheveux indomptable et les yeux émeraude de sa mère, et un peu plus grand que Ron. Harry étais heureux de les retrouvés, son été chez les Dursley avait était horrible, surtout avec la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, il lui manqué terriblement et il s'en voulait. Il fut interrompus par Hermione de ses pensés

-Salut Harry, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tu viens on va chercher un compartiment.

Sans attendre, elle alla dans le Poudlard express et chercha un compartiment pendant que Ron et Harry se parler.

-Alors, t'es vacances, pas trop dur ? demanda Ron

-Ben, tu sais Fol'Œil les a traumatisé, alors ça allait et toi tes vacances ?

-Comme d'hab' j'étais au terrier, avec toutes la famille, et Hermione et venue… il fut coupé par Hermione qui leur indiqua ou ils allaient passait le trajet, avec Neville Londubat et Luna Lovergood, qui d'ailleurs avait quelque chose d'important à dire mais attendait qu'on lui pose la question et c'est Hermione qui s'en occupa.

-Luna que voulais-tu nous dire ?

-J'ai apprit par mon père qu'il y aura une nouvelle élève… elle fut coupé par Ron qui lui dit en rigolant

-Il y a toutes les années des nouveaux !

-Parce que, justement elle ne rentrera pas, en première année mais en septième comme nous ! Dit-elle fière de sa nouvelle qui les laissa bouche bée.

-Quoi ! fit Hermione, tu sais autre chose sur la nouvelle, un nom, d'où elle vient, pourquoi elle va à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Oui, je sais qu'elle était à Salem, et aussi que c'est une vélane.

-Une vélane ? demanda Neville.

-C'est une femme d'une grande beauté, elle a un grand pouvoir de séduction mais elle ne l'utilise presque pas, pour elles être une vélane c'est juste un titre qu'on utilisa de mère en fille et qu'elles ne sont pas du tout différentes de nous, elles ont aussi une grandes puissance magique mais pour sa tout dépend la famille dont elles viennent, expliqua Hermione. Je me demande comment, elle s'appelle, et pourquoi elle va à Poudlard…

-Tu auras qu'a lui demandais, dit Harry qui suivais avec intérêt cette conversation, lui aussi se posait les même questions qu'Hermione puis il demanda, l'un d'entre vous à déjà vu une vélane ?

-Non, jamais, répondirent-ils.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement Harry, lisait un livre sur le quidditch, Ron se disputai avec Hermione, Neville c'était endormis et Luna lisait un livre sur les Créatures magique. Le train annonça son arrivé, à la gare de Prés-au-Lard. Ils firent voler leur bagage derrière eux, et sortirent du train pour aller dans les calèches qui les conduiront pour leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Avec soulagement ils arrivèrent, dans se qu'ils considéraient, après des années comme leur deuxième maison ou leur seul, cela dépendait des personnes. Tous se dirigèrent dans la grande salle où aller se passer la répartition. Dumbeldor se leva et souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et à ses anciens élèves. La répartition finit il reprit la parole :

« Nous commençons une nouvelle année et je suis sur qu'il se passera beaucoup de chose bénéfique pour chacun d'entre vous, maintenant place aux règles : la forêt interdite est toujours interdite, personne ne doit se balader après le couvre feu dans le château et vous trouverez dans le bureau de Rusard la liste d'objet interdits. J'ai le plaisir de vous avertir de 2 bonnes nouvelles, la première est que cette année 3 bals se dérouleront : un pour halloween, un pour noël et le dernier sera la fêtes en l'honneur de tous les élèves de septièmes années. Et la deuxième est que nous avons une nouvelle élève rentrera en septième année, elle vient de l'école Salem et a était transféré ici pour sa sécurité, j'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'habituer à Poudlard. »

Le professeur Dumbeldor se rassit, tout le monde commença à parler se demandant dans quelle maison, cette nouvelle élève allait atterrir et qui était-elle. Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione qui avait eu la réponse à sa question, d'ailleurs celle-ci devait la satisfaire, elle les regarda et prit la parole en premier :

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle songeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple c'est la guerre et il faut la protégé, répondit Harry.

-Harry, dans ce cas tout les jeunes serait ici, réfléchis il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important pour qu'il la transfère à Poudlard, non ?

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est logique, dit Ron. Personne, ne put rajouter quoi que se soit car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir doucement, tous se taire et regardèrent avec attention l'entré mais ils ne furent pas préparé à se qu'il vire, Hagrid arrivé en courant en tenant dans ses bras une forme entouré d'une cape noir, tout se qu'il pouvait voir c'était une main, blanche et délicate couverte de sang, son sang. Tout les professeurs en voyant sa se levèrent et l'infermière Pomfresh courut vers Hagrid pour prendre le fardeau qu'il avait dans ses bras.

* * *

Voila la fin du prologue j'espere que sa vous a plus


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier chapitre, vous serez un peu plus sur la nouvelle, j'éspere que sa vous plairas**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

On entendait des cris de panique, quand Pomfresh sortis de la grande salle, Dumbeldor exigea le silence et demanda à Hagrid se qu'il s'était passé, il commença à raconter se qui c'était passé :

-Je ne sais pas tous, se qui c'est passait mais, quand je suis arrivé un groupe de mangemort était entrain de l'attaquer, la pauvre petite tenait à peine debout, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demandé si elle avait réfléchie à l'offre de _Vous-savez-qui_. A chaque fois, elle leur criait : jamais. Puis j'étais assez prés pour l'aider, quand ils m'ont vu, ils sont parties en lui disant qu'**IL** ne l'oubliait pas, et qu'**IL** l'aura, que se n'étais qu'une question de temps, je me suis rapproché d'elle, elle m'a murmuré merci puis s'est évanouis, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu pour la ramener ici.

Tous étaient étonnés par son récit, pourquoi _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-jamais-prononcer-le-nom_en avait après elle. Harry murmura, à Hermione « tu as ta réponse ». Elle était sans voix devant cette histoire, même si elle savait que c'était vrai, elle trouvé sa incroyable, elle se disait que sa vit devait être très précieuse pour qu'il la garde envie, tout le monde savait que le seigneur des ténèbres, n'avait pas de patience et que si quelqu'un lui disait non, et bien il mourrait alors que là, il la laissait même partir. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, demanda à Hagrid d'allait à l'infirmerie mais, celui-ci refusa en disant qu'il n'avait rien, elle lui redemanda mais cette fois-ci pour aller voir comment aller la jeune fille, mais alors qu'il allait se dirigé vers l'infirmerie Mme Pomfresh passa les portes de la grande salle, seule, en souriant. Le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda, directement à l'infirmière des nouvelle de la jeune fille, et en agrandissant son sourire, elle annonça qu'elle allait bientôt arriver et que se n'était que superficielle, tous les professeurs reprirent leur place, Hagrid s'asseyait à côté du professeur de défense contre le mal : Remus Lupin, le seul maraudeur encore en vie, enfin le seul qui compte. McGonagall se mit à côté du tabouret et prit le choipeau magique, attendant la jeune fille dont tous ignoré le nom.

Quelque minute plus tard, les portes s'ouvrir et ils purent contemplait, une magnifique jeune fille qui s'avançais entre la table des Serdaigles et des Poufsoufle, tous admirais la jeune fille, les garçons avec envie, les filles certaines (la majorité) avec jalousie, et l'autre partie avec curiosité. Elle avait de longs cheveux noire, lisse qui lui descendait en dessous des hanches, elle était grande et des formes avantageuse. Sa peau de porcelaine n'avait aucun défaut, elle avait un visage d'une beauté incroyable, des yeux d'un bleu si cristallin, qu'on aura dit blanc, où briller une étincelle de malice, et elle arborait un sourire rayonnant, qui donnait envie de sourire et de croire que tous s'arrangerait. Personne n'aurait cru qu'il y avait même pas une heure elle s'était faites attaqué. Harry fut déstabilisé par cette beauté, il était comme attiré par elle. Il avait le besoin de savoir pourquoi, elle c'était faites attaquer, pourquoi elle était ici et qui était-elle. Ils l'admiraient tous s'asseoir sur le tabouret et se faire mettre sur la tête le choipeau.

_Conversation du choipeau et de l'inconnu… _

« Je vois en toi, de grande capacité…

-Vous aussi ! -Ne me coupe pas la parole, donc je disais que je vois de grande capacité, et un cœur pur…

-A peu prés… oups désolez, je ne le ferais plus mais, continuez !

-Alors, j'en étais ou ?

-Un cœur pur !

-Tu as dis que tu ne le feras plus ! Sans se retenir la jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui semblé être le plus beau son du monde pour certaine personne, tous la regardèrent avec curiosité, bon, maintenant arrête de rire ! Alors, tu as un cœur pur, prêtes à tout pour tes amies, pour cela je te verrais bien à Poufsoufle, tu es travailleuse, tu irais aussi bien à Serdaigles, mais tu es aussi rusé, assez pour aller à Serpentard, mais tu es très courageuse avec toutes les épreuves que tu as eu dans ta vie, donc Griffondor te conviendrai bien aussi …

-A… elle fut coupée par le choipeau qui dit à voix haute

-TU VAS ME LAISSER TERMINE AU LIEU DE ME COUPER TOUTES LES 2 MINUTES OUI OU NON ! Elle répondu aussi à voix haute

-Pardon, je le ferais plus… mais vraiment plus cette fois-ci pas comme tout à l'heure, tous furent surprit sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Ils reprirent leur conversation dans la tête de l'inconnu.

-Alors comme je disais, Poufsoufle ne te conviendra pas, tu es trop travailleuse et Serdaigles non, plus beaucoup trop impulsive, tu ne peux pas non plus aller à Serpentard, tu es trop loyal alors j'ai choisis… GRIFFONDOR !

-Yeah ! Dit-elle en sautant de joie. Tous l'acclamèrent, et rire à sa bonne humeur, enfin tous sauf les Serpentard. Les rouges et ors se dirent qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir… comment s'appelait-t-elle enfaite ? Dumbeldor qui riait lui aussi de sa bonne humeur dit :

« Eh bien, bienvenue à Griffondor ! J'espère que ton année se passera bien ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire alors, Bonne Appétit ! »

Les élèves avait complètement oublié le repas avec tout se qui c'étais passé, ils commencèrent à mangé et la jeune fille _–dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le prénom-_se dirigea vers la place libre la plus prés, c'est-à-dire à côté d'Hermione et leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir et ils acceptèrent tous de bon cœur, et la conversation débuta

-Salut, je peux savoir vos noms ? Commença la jeune fille inconnue.

-Évidement, moi c'est Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley…

-Oh ! Tu es le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley ? Coupa l'inconnu

-Oui, c'est mes parents, alors on continu les présentations, je te présente Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Samantha…

-Appelle –moi Sam, coupa la dites Sam

-… Becker, Mary Fig, Brian Klein, Jade Tilton, Sean Tilton le frère jumeau de Jade et Alice Serina. Et d'ailleurs comment connais-tu mais parents ? Demanda-t-il après avoir présenté tout le monde

-Enchanté, leur dit-elle, pour ta question ton père ma sauvé et ma emmené au terrier, et là-bas Molly m'a soigné, je leur avais demandé de pas m'emmené à St-Mangouste, pour pas qu'il me pose de question j'en ai marre à la fin, toujours les mêmes questions !

- Je ne le savais pas, et tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ?

-Je suis Crystal, Crystal Alona, dit-elle avec le sourire tous furent abasourdie par cette réponse

-Tu… tu… es une Alona ? demanda Neville -Bah oui, puisque je le dis, pourquoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que c'est surprenant, la dernière Alona a disparu mystérieusement, on croyait tous que cette famille étais morte, tu es la dernière représentante ! Expliqua Hermione

-Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, alors je ne connais rien d'eux, je ne savais même pas que j'étais la dernière représentante des Alona. -Comment ça, ta mère ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda Harry sortit de la contemplation de la jeune fille

-Ben, c'est une nourrisse qui m'a élevé, et ma tout enseigné, mon père venait une fois par mois et passer une journée avec moi, et quand je lui ai demandé ou était ma mère, il m'a dit « elle n'a pas compris, et cela a causé sa perte » j'ai jamais vraiment compris se que sa voulait dire. D'ailleurs comment vous connaissez les Alona ?

-Eh bien, commença Sam, les Alona sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers et bien sur des sang pur, mais contrairement à la plupart des familles de sang pur, ils n'ont jamais pratiqué la magie noir et voulaient mélangé, les moldus aux sorciers. Voila je crois que c'est tout, quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouté ?

-Oui moi, dit Jade, ils n'avaient qu'un seul enfant pour que l'héritage des Alona ne soient pas à partagé, et souvent si c'était une fille elle donnait son nom à son maris qui ne pouvait pas refuser vu tout se que engendrer se nom, tout les avantages…

-C'est vrai que tu es une vélane ? demanda Alice directement

-Oui, ma mère était une vélane… Elle fut coupée par Hermione

-Donc ton père est le descendant des Alona ?

-Non, j'ai juste demandé à gardé le nom de ma mère c'est l'une des seules choses qui me restent d'elle et je veux au moins pouvoirs un lieu avec elle, Crystal dit cela avec le sourire mais si on ne faisant qu'un peu attention on pouvait voir un voile de tristesse remplacé la malice dans son regard. Ils commencèrent après cela à lui parler de Poudlard, des professeurs, des différents élèves, du Quidditch… et de chose et d'autre.

* * *

**Finis, mon premier chapitre vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
